


The Meeting

by Malasadas_and_Proteins



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malasadas_and_Proteins/pseuds/Malasadas_and_Proteins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a request. Will Danny fulfill it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to publish a story in English. That’s why will be a "short one". Is a One Shot but I can see myself writing a future "sequel" 
> 
> For years I´ve been writing in Spanish, in other fandoms, in other places. It was a very long time ago and then people usually liked the stories I wrote, that’s the reason why I decided to risk it and write something again. If someone read this, I hope won’t be too much disappointed. 
> 
>  
> 
> All the mistakes –I´m sure there´re lots- are mine. Unfortunately I can´t say the same about the characters. They belong to their creators, except Steve and Danny because they belong… to each other xD ^.-

 

-When is going to happen?

-Happen, what?

 Danny averts his eyes from the boring report he’s trying to finish as soon and efficiently as  possible to look at his best friend, confused; Studies him and the way Steve looks away when notices his friend’s long hard look and just like that, the situation turns into something weird. Danny can’t read those beautiful eyes and that, at this point into their friendship. is something that doesn’t happen anymore.

 

_“Wait a moment, beautiful? Where the hell that thought came from? Bah, forget it, you’re tired.”_

 

-Tell me, I’m lost here. The thing that is supposed to happen is… -the blond lets the pen forgotten, rests the elbows on the desk leaning his chin on both hands, waiting for Steve’s reply. It doesn´t arrive- Come on, babe, don’t you dare to make me beg –grins, hoping for a Steve’s goofy smile in return, but it fails.

-Is nothing; forget it.

-No, is not nothing. Even more, thank you so much for finally look at me, because that face, a new one by the way, is telling me now the opposite your mouth did. Is something important, so spit it out….NOW.

 The Navy SEAL sighs, finally giving up. At least is what it seems, and Danny hopes.

 -I…

-I….I….I….. –Danny urges to his friend.

-I…..I…..

-Babe, say it –pleads.

-I want to meet Charlie.

 Danny is surprised. That is something he wouldn’t have expected.

 -Wait a minute, what you’re talking about? You’ve met Charlie before.

 

 Steve gets closer to his friend and finally decides to sit in front of him. A couple of minutes pass till he talks again.

 

-Literally, I’ve seen him once, in the hospital, that first day, while you were taking pictures to send to his father –Steve curses immediately his words. Looks at Danny who doesn´t seem affected by them- I didn´t mean… -starts to say anyway, still unable to erased from his mind the sadness his friend's blue eyes had that day looking at that little boy that could had been his.

-It’s ok, is true. He was his father then –the blond sighs- He still is, somehow. Keep going; I interrupted you.

\- What I wanted to say before you so rudely interrupted me… –Steve finally grins.

-Come on, I didn´t! –the blond punctuates again.

-You did. You even said “I interrupted you”. And by the way, you did it again.

-Whatever.

-Can I carry on with my explanation?

-Of course.

-Thank you.

-You’re welcome.

 

Steve laughs before turning serious again. He knows is silly from his part, and is sure Danny will roar with laughter when everything is said, but that’s the way he feels it.

 

-As I´ve been trying to say, I only saw Charlie that first day because later, both times I came across Rachel and was with Charlie, he was inside his stroller so all I saw was that awfully big thing.

 Danny smiles for that awfully big thing comment while thinks about those words and realizes that is true. It’s been years, literally, since Charlie was near Steve, and as Steve rightly exposed, not really face to face. Definitely is time to remedy that.

 _“Steve loves Grace, why wouldn´t love Charlie too?”_  

Suddenly Danny feels bad. How could he be so stupid to not think about it before Steve had to ask for it? Certainly he doesn´t have the liberty to come and go with Charlie as he’d wish, but not suggest a visit to Steve's home the time Rachel let him have Grace and Charlie both, is something unacceptable from his part. 

 

-Besides –Steve carries on while his friend curses himself- then he was Rachel and Stan’s son.

-And that matters because… -murmurs the blond, feeling his heartbeats increase theirs rhythm, evident sign of nervousness, nervousness caused by the deeply intensity of Steve’s eyes, intensity that makes something inside him ache… yearn for something... something he isn’t capable of discern.

-I want to meet Charlie, your son.

-My son –smiles brightly.

-Yeah, I want to meet your son –Steve’s smile is as shining as Danny´s- I want to look at Charlie and try to find you in him because I’m sure there´s a lot.

-It seems that he has my nose but I’m not too sure –Danny bites his lip, a sheepish smile on his face.

-I’ll tell you what I think when we meet.

-I can’t wait for the verdict -coments with tongue in cheek.

-What? I´m good at that kind of things.

-How not…that things too -Danny rolls his eyes.

-Is true.

-Ok, I believe you.

-No, you don't.

 They share a huge smile.

 -I want to meet Charlie.

-And I want you to meet him. You have no idea how much I want it –The blond finally feels free enough to confess his desire.

" _Steve wants it too!_ " 

-If that´s true, and I´m not implying you´re lying, then why you didn´t suggest it before.

-Not sure.

-Now you´re lying, Danno.

-Ok, you love Grace.

-I do.

-I wasn´t sure if you… -the blond bits his lip.

-What? I’d be able to love Charlie too?

-Afraid isn´t the word for what I've felt...I know that you didn't liked what I did. And is ok, it was wrong; she was married and now I can see that all I wanted was a way to get my monkey back. Once again it was going to be a disaster sooner or later.

-Danny...

-Please, dont deny it. You loathed it but never said anything and if there´s someone who can read you as an open book, it’s me. So don´t bother to deny it…either things; or anything I say, because I'm always right.

 Steve smiles, Danny doesn´t; sighs instead.

 -I really thought that…not that you wouldn’t want to have anything to do with the living proof of the worst mistake of my life, because that’s not you; behind that SEAL’s impenetrable harsh façade, you find the kindest heart I know. And anyaway, don't know why, I thought you would be uncomfortable with… Fuck! Is stupid, I know,and I’m really sorry. Blame it to the million things I have on my mind lately.

-Danny, can I tell you something?

-Mmmm...am I gonna liked it?

-Hope so.

-Ok.

-What´s done is done. And the biggest mistake of your life, at the end, gave you something really precious in return, so in my opinion, isn´t that supposed worst mistake at all.

-Thanks. That means a lot to me. And for that, now more than ever, I need you to meet him. I promise, you´ll fall in love with him immediately.

-I have no doubt. After all, haven't I already felt in love with the others Williams?

 

 

-Thanks for read-


End file.
